Day 21 (Book)
'''Day 21 '''is the second novel in the post-apocalyptic science fiction series The 100 by Kass Morgan. Summary It's been 21 days since The 100 landed on Earth. They're the only humans to set foot on the planet in centuries, or so they thought. Facing an unknown enemy, Wells attempts to keep the group together. Clarke strikes out for Mount Weather, in search of other colonists, while Bellamy is determined to rescue his sister, no matter the cost. And back on the ship, Glass faces an unthinkable choice between the love of her life and life itself. In this pulse-pounding sequel to The 100, secrets are revealed, beliefs are challenged, and relationships are tested. And the hundred will struggle to survive the only way they can, together. Plot The novel begins with a Wells chapter and continues straight from where The 100 ended. Earthborns killed Asher and now Wells is taking care of burying him. After the fire ravaged their camp, he uses his architectural knowledge to have everyone build wooden cabins that should be able to contain everyone. However, Graham and his girlfriend take possession of one. Many of the younger children are left outside, fearful of being attacked once more. Wells stands guard during the night. We move on to Clarke who is searching the woods with Bellamy for his missing sister Octavia who seems to have been taken by force at the end of The 100 prior to the fire that burned down the camp and killed Thalia. Once they finally find the trail, Bellamy kisses Clarke is happiness. Clarke worries about the level of radiation on Earth as she remembers one key factor from her parents' research: the patients all got considerably sicker on day 21. She worries that the low level of radiation on Earth is slowly affecting their blood cells hence why the Colony are not sending anyone down yet. During their search, Clarke stumbles upon a piece of scrap metal which came from the Colony. The chapter ends with her fainting after seeing something wriggle. Glass is still alive. Walden is under chaos since the skybridge separating them from Phoenix closed. The race for food turned violent as people attempted to hoard as much as they possibly could. While with Luke, Glass worries over the fact that Camille, Luke's best friend and ex-girlfriend, knew her darkest secret: She was the reason why Carter, Luke's former room-mate was executed. We found out in The 100 that upon her arrest, Glass was made to tell who the father of her unborn child was so hat he as well may be punished. Wanting to spare Luke, she gave Carter's name as he had once tried to assault her. She knows Luke loved Carter. In return for keeping the secret, Glass had to tell Camille the secret way she used to get from Phoenix to Walden with the closed skybridge. We jump back to Wells who is still standing guard. He suddenly sees Bellamy arrives with Clarke in his trembling arms. We find out that Clarke was bitten by a snake. Wells saves her by injecting her with some universal antidote from the medicine box that had been engineered by the engineers in the Colony. Bellamy shares the discovery that Octavia was dragged away from camp and Wells claims the Earthborns must have taken her prior to killing Asher. While both boys stayed awake to look after Clarke, they hear a sound from the woods and Wells manages to capture an Earthborn girl. Bellamy wishes to roughen the girl up in hopes of her telling him where his sister was dragged to. Graham suggests they should kill her and put her head on a spike to show they mean trouble. Wells decides to tie her up on the infirmary until they know what to do with her. In a flashback, we learn a bit more about Bellamy and his time at the Care Centre. He was a janitor and would often find things to trade at the Exchange. He would often get into trouble for protecting his little sister Octavia who would be bullied simply because she was a second child. It was while waiting for his punishment that he actually met Lilly, a young girl who died in the Griffin's laboratory. Upon Clarke awakening, Bellamy explains that the young girl around Octavia's age in the cabin is a captured Earthborn. Clarke is eager to speak with her but Bellamy stops her. Instead, Clarke mentions the piece of debris they found and wonders how it got to Earth. While talking with Bellamy, Clarke mentions Lilly, and suddenly, she finds out that prior to her, Lilly was the only girl Bellamy had ever cared for; his girlfriend. Back to Glass, we find her and Luke crawling through the vents heading back to Phoenix. However, they soon realise that the way is blocked from the outside. Glass quickly assumes that Camille must have blocked it. She reflects that since they can't find a way from the inside, they might be able to find one from the outside. Wells brings in a sick Molly to Clarke who then wonders how long they have been on Earth: 22 days. Clarke realises that Molly's illness doesn't seem to be due to radiation but a reaction to something else. When asking for the universal antidote, Wells states he used it all on her even though it should have contained 12 doses. Eric suddenly brings in an ill Felix. While Bellamy and Wells go off to hunt, the Earthborn finally speaks to Clarke inquiring about Lilly. When asked how many there are, she states that there are 365 if Earthborn Delphine had her baby. The captive Earthborn is named Sasha. Through her, Clarke finds out that the 100 were not the first sent to Earth from the Colony. Older people were sent 1 year prior. The Earthborn took them in in good will but Sasha speaks of an incident and that all of the Colonists are gone. Sasha recounts to everyone that only 10 people were onboard, 7 having survived the crash. She explains that upon the arrival of the delinquents, a fraction of their people split off and were probably those who attacked Asher and took Octavia. While the discussion is occurring, another arrow is launched and hits one of the girls in the leg. Sasha gets Wells to leave the camp with her in search for food. While they walk, she answers some of his questions. She says her people left the underground bunkers 50 years ago, stating that they do not know whether more people survived the cataclysm around the world. Wells seems to take a liking to Sasha and feels comfortable enough to un-cuff her from him while they climb a tree to collect corn. Back on the Colony, Glass convinces Luke to let her spacewalk back to Phoenix in hopes that she'll be able to open the skybridge. After her spacewalk, Glass manages to open the skybridge, allowing those locked behind to walk in Phoenix. While Bellamy and Clarke are off to inspect the crash site, Wells and Sasha return with arms full of corn to feed the delinquents. Wells and Sasha go take another walk and she informs him that the history thought to them is wrong and that only those who paid were allowed on the ships to space, not the neutral ones. Clarke finally admits to Bellamy what happened to Lilly and he, in anger, states she should just give herself up to the Earthborn before storming out. Clarke, Sasha and Wells finds the dead body of Priya, hung to a tree with the words Go.Home. carved in her feet. Bellamy gets to Sasha and attempts to scare her into telling him where Octavia is. Wells comes in to protect her. Once the skybridge opened, chaos took over Phoenix as those previously locked out act out in violence against the guards and other Phoenicians. Glass and Luke find her mother and head to the drop ships. Clarke goes on a walk with Sasha who explains that some berries growing near the camp are poisonous which explains the sudden illness of Molly and Felix. Thankfully, she doesn't think they'll die but only be sick for about a week. She then brings Clarke to a cave where the remains of objects from the first batch of colonists are. There, Clarke finds her father's watch. Shocked at her findings, she asks to see Sasha's father; the leader of the Earthborns. However, before they can make it much further, Graham, Wells and 3 others catch up to them and Graham attempts to get Clarke. Sasha helps her escape and she runs for it. She soon stumbles upon Bellamy who was attempting to leave camp in hopes to find Octavia. Through a flashback, Bellamy remembers how Lilly once told him she'd prefer death over confinement and finally realises that Clarke hadn't lied to him. That Lilly must really have made her promise to end it when the suffering became too much. He and Clarke make up, and together come to the steps to Mount Weather. On the Colony, Glass and Luke stumble upon Camille who, in a means to convince Luke to run with her, tells him about Carter and his death. Luke, angry at Glass, leaves her behind with her mother and heads for the dropship. Back at camp, Wells allows Sasha to escape after she kisses him. Wells is banished due to this and heads out. Glass' mother Sonja dies from a bullet wound from a fight between a guard wanting a seat on a ship and Luke trying to protect Glass. At Mount Weather, Bellamy and Clarke get tranquilised by the locals. Upon waking up, Sasha walks in and tries to reassure them that everything will be okay. Once they met Max Walgrove, Sasha's father, Bellamy is reunited with Octavia. The story of the 7 remaining colonists is told: They were found injured and in bad shape and brought to the Earthborn's village. They were given food and shelter. When a young boy from the village went to teach them how to fish, he sadly slipped on a rock and drowned. As the colonists did not know how to swim, they were unable to save him, even though they tried. The family of the young boy were livid and believed they were to blame, refusing to give them anymore food. The colonists started to get violent and started to steal and hoard food. Max was forced to banish them but they fought back. They were all killed except the two doctors. Mary and David Griffin; Clarke's parents. Those two left before everything got out of hand, hoping to explore as much of the planet as possible. Before he can leave, Kendall attempts to convince Wells that she should leave with him. He denies her the opportunity and she reminds him that Sasha might be pretty, but that she's not like him and that she is bad for him. While she leaves, he suddenly remembers why the block letters on Priya's feet seemed familiar: they were the same as those carved on Asher's grave. The very same marking Kendall had spent an entire night making. After this discovery, he meets Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia that convince him to go back to camp. Congratulating him on not having given up for Octavia, Bellamy says a quote his mother often used to say... the same quote Chancellor Jaha would often say. In a flashback, we see the Chancellor telling his son about a Waldenite woman, Melinda B whom he loved prior to his mother. We also see another flashback of the Chancellor staring sadly at a young boy from the Care Centre from Walden during Unity Day. This is when Wells realises that Bellamy is in fact, his half-brother. The book ends with everyone reunited around a campfire, including Sasha. While Bellamy and Clarke are looking to the sky, they spot the first dropship falling into the atmosphere. Notes and Trivia *Day 21, came out the same month the first novel did. *Wells is still alive and well contrary to the show. *While Octavia is the one to strip to jump in the water, Clarke is the one to do so in front of Bellamy in the books. *Clarke's father is named David Griffin and not Jake in the book. *We learn through a flashback that Mount Weather is in Virginia, USA. *Luke is the engineer who spacewalks instead of Raven. *We find out that Octavia has been in the Care Centre as early as 5 years old. *Octavia, only being around 14/15 in the books is not the one to start a relationship with a "Grounder" or "Earthborn", Wells is. __FORCETOC__ Category:The 100 Category:Books